The Blue Ribbon
by HelloBatty
Summary: [Old Magic:  If Walls Could Talk] Old Magic is by Marianne Curley. Basically Jarrod talks to the river, about how to tell Kate he loves her. Hope you enjoy, everything Flames, Praise is welcomed. More can be added if requested.


**This is a "If Walls Could Talk..." to the book Old Magic by Marianne Curley, I don't own any of the characters. This was an assignment for my Independent Reading Project, I loved the book so much that I choose a Log where I could write this, basically "If Walls Could Talk..." means that you put a main character in a converstation with a nonliving object, or a living object like a tree, or it can be love, greed, etc... **

**FYI: It might be a little off... also sorry if it is short, I had a limited amount of words. **

**I hope you enjoy it. If you want me to add more, tell me and when I have time I will add another** **chapter... Please Enjoy!**

**Also if your a Twilight Fan, check out those fanfictions I have!

* * *

**

I go to the woods where Kate and I started our journey to the past. The river is slowing churning, heading up stream. It is so peaceful here. I can actually think. I stand in the small clearing, my hands in pockets. I remember what happened vividly on our trip to the past, in the year 1252. We traveled there to remove the curse that coursed through my veins, my blood. It was during that journey that I realized I loved Kate. Sure she may be strange. But I, Jarrod Thornton, is far more.

I have come here to think. I slowly walk over to a large boulder, it sits at the mere edge of the river bank, it's gray contours are reflected into the chilly mountain stream. I slowly sit down on the great mass of rock. As I do I hear a voice, "Hey Jarrod, why aren't you practicing your magic?"

"Who…who…said…tha…that?" I stutter with a worried scan of the woods.

"Oh, sorry son, its me, the river!" the voice now says, booming with jolly good laughter.

"Huh?" I slowly crawl my way to the edge of the rock and peers into the blue depths of ribbon below me.

A face appears in the water, "Hello there Boy!"

I let out a startled scream, jumping. Unfortunately the boulder doesn't have good footing, and I land on the bank with a loud "Ufff," before my head jerks backwards with an unknown force into the river.

"Geez Jarrod, I thought your luck found it's place in your human body," the face says in a disgusted voice. "Come on boy get up, your polluting me with all those hair products you kids use now-days."

I take his advice and gets my soaked upper body out of the dept of the shore. I peer once

again at the face in the water when I am at a safe distance away. "How can I see you?" I pounder to myself.

"Boy you have magic, and your asking why you can see me?" he snorts, "What a silly child."

"So, umm…I am still utterly confused?"

The water groans, "Well boy, you must have some type of internal conflict raging inside of you, your magic cause me, Mr. River, to come to life. I am like your conscience, or at least like a mentor, I will tell you what to do! I can be anything, like a rock," he says and his face appears onto the rock, then he lists more things that would normally be nonliving, turning into them with the sound of their calling, before he returns to being just the river.

"Well…I suppose I do have an internal fight going on inside of me," I reply biting my lower lip deep in thought.

"Ah yes, tell me what it is Jarrod. You can't possibly be scared to tell me, considering all that happened when you were in the past with Miss Katherine."

"Well, I am trying to tell her, well 'I love you,'" I say mumbling.

"Ha boy, if you thought I'd tell you that, you have another thing going for you. That will happen at the right time at the right place. It will all fall into place. If that is all you need, farewell," the river face says, drifting into the river once again.

I stand up wiping off the backs of my jeans, "Well that really helped…" grumble to myself. I head away from the river, and back through the woods towards Kate's home. "Why did he have to pester me, and then when I ask him, well at least tell him what I want, he just laughs it off and disappears. Maybe I am just losing my mind." Just as I am walking through a trail of uprooted trees I feel something hard hit me in the back of the head, "Ouch!" I say turning around.

I deep booming laughter sounds the whole forest, "That's what you get boy for thinking I am unreal!"

I just groan and shakes my head, "Thanks!"


End file.
